


Darkness Isn’t Enough

by SnekyDoodle



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fawful is a kid, Injury, OW, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnekyDoodle/pseuds/SnekyDoodle
Summary: At the end of Dark Fawful’s fight, the small amount of power he absorbed proves to be insufficient.
Kudos: 4





	Darkness Isn’t Enough

Dark burns spread across the Koopa King’s skin as the blasts of pure, energized darkness pelted every so harder into his rough scale, the fiery burning leaving open, fleshy scars.

This— this kid— whatever he was, was fighting with full force now, using as much power as he could possibly muster with the help of the dark energy flowing throughout his body.

Bowser could feel it— the energy radiating from him as he was surrounded with attack after attack, the burns growing deeper and more painful, and ever so slightly, crimson blood would drip from the marks, before cauterizing from the force of the electric darkness.

.. he had enough of this. With the panicked screeching of Starlow, and the ever slowly impending doom upon him, if he didn’t start fighting back as hard as he could now, he..

He wouldn’t ever be seeing his kingdom becoming free again.

With a roar, overshadowing the shrieking electricity, and the shrill “FRURURURU!” from the small, yet weakened beanish kid in front of him, he charged forwards, retreating into that sharp shell of him, dashing forwards with all he had against the barrage of attacks.

Despite being slowed from the onslaught, he found himself colliding harshly with the power-crazed kid in front of him, a loud coughing wheeze just barely being heard from the small one as he was thrown back by the force of the hit.

The green, spiked shell slowly uncurled from around the large creature, eyes meeting Fawful just in time to see him collide with the wall, a pained expression going over that crazed, faltering smile for a moment, before, with obvious strain, that intense smile was back yet again, showing those familiar white teeth, now set with a pair of sharpened canines, a blessing to him from the Dark Star itself most likely.

It took only a moment for Fawful to gain his composure again, flinging himself right into battle despite his injuries, and an obvious bit of blood beginning to dribble down from his mouth, signifying he was more hurt than he let on.

Bowser stumbled, almost as if he wasn’t expecting to see him injured— it, it felt.. wrong.

.. it _was_ wrong.

Even though many had died at his hands, and he wore the badge of terror every day, this.. this was a _kid._ Sure, a deranged and psychotic one at that, who currently had almost the entirety of both his and Peach’s Kingdom’s under control.

.. but he was still a kid.

He was forced out of the thoughts though as he saw the short Beanish boy launching himself towards him with two spheres of pure dark energy flowing around his fingers, and Bowser acted on instinct.

Punching out a large, heavy fist to counter his attack, Bowser felt his claws collide with the kid’s chest, feeling what felt like the crack of ribs, and air being forcefully ripped from gasping lungs.

Fawful was down before Bowser could even blink, falling backwards with a loud choked cough echoing around the broken room.

The Koopa King could only stare as Fawful staggered to get up on his feet, falling forwards and planting both hands against the ground, heaving for breath as dark mist began to gather around him.

.. and then he spoke.

”F— Fawf..” He trailed off, an inhale sharply radiating from him. “Fawful has been..”

Bowser watched as the kid shook his head wildly, one hand lifting up to wipe away blood gathering in his mouth. “Bowser ha- has being the beat of F- Fawful..”

With a heavy step, Bowser strode hesitantly towards the injured child. The swirling dark mist was growing heavier around him, almost as if it were trying to heal him, but he only looked worse.

”Why.. Why must Fawful not being the revenge?” The beanish kid whispered, still hunched over, as if it hurt him too much to sit straight.

Bowser could hear Starlow hissing at him to stay away, concerned as to what the dark mist was doing, and if it would lash out and attack him for hurting it’s.. captor. But Bowser ignored her. This was his doing, his responsibility.

”Fa— f.. Fawf—“

”Quiet, kid.”

Bowser brushed a hand against Fawful’s shaking shoulder, feeling him tense for a moment, before, rather unsurprisingly, he fell into the clawed hand.

Bowser was quick to catch the falling Beanish child, the dark energy inside him suddenly spilling out, a harsh wind going over both of them as it scattered, and again, Bowser had to block out the eccentric screeching of Starlow’s concerns over what the hell would happen with the Dark power.

.. eventually, most of the purplish-black smoke had cleared, only leaving Bowser holding a bleeding Fawful against him, watching him slowly exhaling the purple fog, as if there was still some of it still inside him.  
  


“.. Kid?” Bowser eventually perked after a while, a hand against his back to keep him up. “.. you alright?”

.. why was he doing this? Being nice to the person who almost ruined everyone’s lives because if his own insanity and narcissism.  
.. if he wasn’t so young, he wouldn’t have felt bad about what he did to him.

Fawful gave no answer, and upon closer inspection, he appeared to be unconscious— which didn’t come as a surprise. He fought the great Bowser, afterall.

Taking a deep, he finally allowed himself to listen to Starlow, sighing.  
  


“Alright.. what do we do now?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is most likely the only Fawful fanfic I’ll create— I’m more into Steven Universe, but I’ve been in a nostalgia trip for Fawful, and couldn’t get this scenario out of my mind, so i wrote it.  
> Feel free to continue it on your own as long as you give credit! I’d love to see your ideas.


End file.
